Part 1 a new beginning for the Keigan clan
by 1elley2
Summary: the keigan clan join the leaf village


"Sasuke!" Sakura yelled from across the field, "kakashi sensei was looking for you!" "I already talked to him." Sasuke yelled back walking away. "Oh..." Sakura sat down glumly. "Out of my way." said a voice behind her, Sakura looked up in surprise, behind Sakura were 5 people, the first was a boy with long brown hair, on his right side was a girl with huge black ponytail, behind her was a boy with short blond hair, then one the left side of the first boy was another boy with choppy red hair that came to his shoulder, behind him a girl that looked exactaly like him but with long one thing that Sakura noticed was that all them had golden yellow eyes, and surprising none of them had a head band putting them in one of the villages or as road ninja. "Kuroi, you don't need to be so harsh." said the first boy. "Kousa your too nice." said the girl with the black hair, blowing her bangs out of her face. the first boy, Kousa, smiled. "no ninja is aloud in this village with out permission, now state your name and purpose." said Sasuke from behind. the boy with blond hair half turned. "We are not ninja, if you didn't notice our lack of headbands, we do have permission to be here, and for our names...I don't really feel like telling you." he turned back around. "Your pretty cocky for someone who isn't a ninja therefor with no ninja training." Sasuke snarled. in less then a second the red haired twins pinned Sasuke to the wall behind him. "Did we ever say we had no training?" the boy snarled. close to his ear. "Kokoro, Kagayaki remember we are in their village. don't be a bother." Kousa rolled his eyes. "I am truly sorry for my groups behavior. but we must be going now." Kousa bowed and started walking away, the twins let go of Sasuke and back in there place in a blink of an eye. "There fast, maybe even faster then you Sasuke." Sakura said in amazement. Sasuke huffed and walked away. Sakura got up and followed the strange group.

"Hokaga, it is Kousa, Kuroi, Kokoro, Kagayaki, and Kage from the Keigan clan. We are no real ninja though have gone through years of ninja way of training, and would like to become part of your village." Kousa finished. "I was told you would be coming." said Tsunade and whispered to one of her assistants who then nodded and left. "We will have to have a discussion on the matter right away. feel free to familiarize yourself with the people and land around our village." Tsunade followed her assistant. "You want to become part of our village? And i have never heard of this Keigan clan." Sakura said coming out behind the tree she was behind. "Well hello there. nice for you to finally come out it was kind of creepy with you there. and you can come out to." said Kousa turning a few feet away from Sakura. Sasuke jumped down from a tree in the direction that Kousa was facing. "I should let you know, nothing gets by us." said the boy with red hair. "SASUKE!" shouted Ino running into the clearing behind Sasuke, jumping on his back. "Get off me" Sasuke told her "Ino-pig" Sakura glared at her "Billboard brow" Ino shot back, glaring at her "Well I'm going to 'familiarize' my self with the boys in this village." said Kuroi quoting 'familiarize' with her fingers and stretching her arm behind her neck. "Who are you?" Ino asked, finally noticing the strangers. "Wouldn't you like to know." Kuroi mused. "You better not go near my Sasuke!" Ino yelled. "You mean that kid? or one of the dimwits that followed you? well except the one with the ponytail." Kuroi asked giving Shikamaru a wink "Kuroi! we are here to be accepted not to cause troubles." Kousa said closing his eyes. "I am truly sorry for my friend here." he said reopening his eyes. "There is something wrong with Kuroi, has been for a really long time." said the red haired boy. Kuroi Smacked him. "Ow!" he cried laughing. "OK I know your Kousa, and she is Kuroi, but who is the rest of you? Sakura asked. "Not until you give us your names." stated the Red haired boy. "well I'm Sakura, this is Sasuke, Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru" Sakura answered. pointing to each one in turn. "She is Kagayaki," Kousa said pointing to the red haired girl, who smiled and waved. "Kokoro, and Kage." he pointed to the red head then the spiky haired one. "Well I'm off! bye." Koroi said smiling and waving at Shikamaru.

"We have decided to let you go into training for one week to see what level your Nin, tai, and genjutu are. And your weapon use is." Tsunade said to Kousa standing up. "Thank you. he bowed. "In any case, is there and more of you coming?" Tsunade asked "our clan has 8 kids, 16 adults, 4 seniors and 8 more teenagers." Kousa answered. "41 people." Tsunade whispered to herself. "OK I will send squad 7, 8, and 10, with you to go collect them in 4 hours." Tsunade said walking out.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" Ino asked "Tsunade sent us here for a mission." Sakura answered "You to, Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked "all nine of us together again." Kiba said. "This is going to be a drag." Shikamaru groaned. "I haven't met you yet." Kuroi said coming up behind Kiba. "You better not be coming" Ino moaned. "Oh no, I'm not. but I would like to. I would like to get to know Shikamaru more, and this cutie with the dog." Kuroi answered, softly nudging Kiba in the ribs. "Don't you have some other person to annoy?" Ino asked. "Uh not really." she answered flipping her huge ponytail behind her shoulder. "ok we must be going now." Said Kousa behind Kuroi. "OK we must be going now." Said Kousa behind Kuroi. "And Kuroi, don't be a bother, why don't you go and talk to the people around the village? and when I say 'people' I mean all of them, not just the boys around your age, OK?" Kousa suggested. Kuroi spun around and stormed off. the group started through the group. "HEYYYYYYYYYY Kousa where yea going?" Kokoro said swinging his arms on Kousa's shoulder. Kagayaki followed behind him. "I'm going to retrieve the rest of the clan." he answered. "Aww can't we have a little fun until they come?" he asked. "No." Kousa sighed. walking away. "I noticed that Kagayaki hasn't said a word since I first saw her. she just follows Kokoro around." Sakura said falling in step with Kousa. "yea, 3 weeks ago our little town was attacked by ninja. they had poison bombs that she inhaled, not enough to fully eat way at her throat, but enough to damage her voice box. stopping her from talking. we have a doctor in our village and she said that it would be next to impossible to fix. only the legendary Tsundae can and we have no idea what she looks like or where she is. We only know that she is 50." "You mean grandma Tsundae?" Naruto asked. "You have met her already." Sakura said. "I have?" Kousa asked with a puzzled look. "Well you know her as hokage but..." Sakura started to say when she was interrupted by Kousa "you mean your hokage is Tsundae?" he asked. "Yea." Sakura answered. Kousa stopped suddenly after a few minutes "We're here." He said.

"Where? we are in the middle of nowhere." Naruto complained. "I smell other people but can't see them." Kiba said confused, turning to look in the trees. "It's because they are underground." Shino answered. "You are correct." Kousa said looking at the grass beside the path. lifting a section of the ground he revealed a long dark tunnel. "Whoa..." Naruto breathed peering into the darkness. Kousa rubbed his hands together extremely fast, he made the hand signs horse, ram, then rat, and snapped his fingers on his right hand. his whole hand burst out in a blueish light. "I never seen that jutsu before!" Naruto exclaimed. "It's The Keigan clan specialty. like the Uchiha Fire jutsu." Kousa responded. holding out his hand in front of him he began walking down the stairs.


End file.
